Hook and line fishermen have a wide variety of choices for attracting fish to their hook. Lures comprising spoons, rotating blades, floating bodies, brightly colored beads of various sizes and shapes or other “spinners” are well known. Other fishermen choose to use bait, fresh or frozen, such as herring for salmon fishing, shrimp, sardines, squid or other baits, connected directly to one or more hooks. It is also known to combine fish attracting lures with bait. A principal problem when using bait which is not mounted directly on a fish hook, is the tendency for the bait to fall off of the lure while it is being dragged through the water. To overcome this problem, baits have been tied to lures with string or elastic thread. This required first tying the elastic thread or a string to the lure then, wrapping it around the bait and lure several times and then tying a second knot to hold the bait in place. Besides presenting a number of chances for a fisherman to hook himself on his own hook while tying the knots, in order to change baits one needed to cut the string or thread and start the time consuming tying process all over again.